Kiyoi Kami
- Face= - Cloths= }} - Anime= - Jack ▾= - Manga= - Anime= }} }}|row3 = 清い Kami Kiyoi 死神 The Reaper|birthdate = June 5th XXXX|gender = Male|age = 21|height = 5'6ft (167.74cm)|weight = 88.18pd (40kg)|blood-type = AB|location = Town of Truth (Former) Kaminoyama|occupation = N/A|classification = Missing-Ninja|status = Alive|row14 = Katsumi Kami (Brother) Zeno (Creation)|rank: = SS~|partner: = Zeno (Former)|unique_trait: = Kamigan|clan: = Kami|nature(s): = Earth Fire Lightning Water Wind Yami|soshi: = Kamigan Yami|row24 = Earth Kimi: Earth Spike Earth Kimi: Earth Wall Earth Kimi: Stone Dragon Bullet Fire Kimi: Flaming Comet Fire Kimi: Flaming Vortex Fire Kimi: Giant Fireball Kamigan: Trapping Technique Lightning Kimi: Flashing Bolt Lightning Kimi: Lightning Teleportation Lightning Kimi: Twin Dragon Blade Orbs of Creation Water Kimi: Ocean Creation Water Kimi: Watery Grave Wind Kimi: Giant Tornado Wind Kimi: Wind Bullets Yami Kimi: Dark Aura Enhance Yami Kimi: Dark Bullet|row25 = Katana Scythe}} Appearance Kiyoi has light red eyes with black pupil's. Kiyoi has a young face, with a large scar running down his right eye down to the end of his cheek/neck. Kiyoi has black hair running down to his shoulders and covering his forehead. Kiyoi's usual cloths are his battle gear cloths. These cloths are a golden color and a black color. Background Kiyoi was born into a small town named Town of Truth and was given away with his older brother Katsumi Kami to a orphanage. When Kiyoi was 5 year's old he and Katsumi fought and trained in Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. they we're both quickly noticed by the Village elders and we're sent to the town's mountain where a monk lived named Seru. Kiyoi and Katsumi we're both trained by the monk on how to control there Kimi and how to preform the technique named "Fire Kimi: Giant Fireball". Kiyoi and Katsumi quickly passed the final exam that took place in the Monk's palace, Both Katsumi and Kiyoi we're given Battle armor with the Symbol of Peace on the back of them. Kiyoi and Katsumi both separated ways to follow there own beliefs Katsumi wanted to get stronger then Kiyoi and Kiyoi wanted to get stronger then Katsumi. Kiyoi later found Katsumi's battle armor and his Axe. Kiyoi started to cry black tears and they would slowly fall onto the armor and axe. Creating a giant Golem creature that the armor expanded onto and the axe creating a Golem like creature that was unable to talk but still had feelings of protection like that of Katsumi over Kiyoi, Kiyoi named his creation Zeno (Ze-no), Kiyoi and Zeno went into the world to train and reveal secrets and be able to learn all technique's on there own. Kiyoi was hunted by the Zen Brothers and was quickly notified to the whole world as the most dangerous criminals for murdering a whole kingdom by himself, Zeno kept Kiyoi protected this whole time. Kiyoi later found out that Zeno was captured and quickly hunted down the people that captured his creation but when he found the camp, it was destroyed and burned to the ground, Kiyoi remembering that Zeno could only use a few amount of technique's including the Giant Fireball. Kiyoi found Zeno's remains however and began to cry black tear's once more, Kiyoi's eye's turned Green at that moment creating a new eye named the "Kimigan". Kiyoi found out that his vision was better then anyone else he knew of, and was able to create black orbs that could transform into anything and created two knew techniques that combined with his Yami Nature and the Kamigan Nature, And later realized how to trap people into world's that he wanted the foe to see before slaughtering them. Kiyoi later turned the age of 26 year's old and was nicknamed "The Reaper". Kiyoi later vanished from the world, becoming a myth. Physical/Kimi Abilities Kiyoi has a very balanced body type with large amounts of speed and stamina and being able to break some of Zeno's armor with his bare fist. Kiyoi is very agile being able to dodge attacks at point-blank range but also being able to punch almost instantly and his reflexes are extremely good.His Kimi is very high in power and is able to even create a large ocean with the amount of Kimi available, He was also able to create giant meteors that would crash into the Earth and leave a giant creator. Kamigan Abilities Kiyoi's Kamigan ability's are beyond extraordinary being able to master it very quickly he was able to create alternate worlds with it and was able to create black tears a form unknown to the Kamigan. These black tears we're able to birth Zeno but the black tears are not fully developed in him. With his Kamigan he was able to control and order people around and even make them Kill themselves allowing him to receive the nickname "The Reaper". He was also able to master a unique ability in the Kamigan called the "Orbs of Creation" allowing him to create anything from the orbs such as Katana, Scythe, Spear, Staff and many other things. = Stats are based on battle strategies and strength (0 is lowest ranking and 10 is best ranking) Kiyoi(BattleArmor)2.png|Kiyoi's Battle Armor